


Day 7 - Laughter

by AlphaWolfAl



Series: CorNyx Week 2019 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cor is a sucker for Nyx, Established Relationship, I love my OC and nobody can convince me not to, It's not mentioned but they're in Nyx's apartment, M/M, They are so in love, This is before they get married though, This is marked Explicit because they talk about dick sucking for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: Cor never fails to be comforted by Nyx's laughter, even when that laughter is at his expense.





	Day 7 - Laughter

Cor has never been much for laughing, but he's always loved the sound of Nyx's laugh.

The Galahdan always laughs so freely, warm and true and infectious.

When they first met Cor would have never thought the other man could be happy. But he's seen all of them bounce back, or at least they appear to.

Galahd, it seems, is a land of high spirits and strong backs. They carry the weight of their emotions with pride. They did their mourning, and then they became a vibrant beautiful people thriving as much as anyone can in the slums of Insomnia.

In the last few years Cor Leonis and Nyx Ulric have gone from keeping a careful distance, to easy friends, to lovers. The whole time Nyx's laughter has drawn people to him, drawn Cor to him.

It's a laugh that keeps him sane. It's safety and comfort and home.

Sometimes Cor thinks their little family would fall apart without that laughter. If Nyx laughs, really truly laughs, it's not long before the rest of them are joining right in.

Today Cor is silently relieved when Nyx walks in the room.

There's tension simmering between Cor, and Nyx's son. Nyx has barely set foot in the room and the surly teenager is quick to explain, in that maddeningly calm way, firmly and succinctly what the problem is.

The boy is 18 and demanding Cor treat him like an adult, accusing the Marshall of babying him despite the Kingsglaive training he's been receiving.

There's a moment where Nyx looks like he's sizing up the situation. And then he's laughing, covering half his face with one hand and outright laughing.

Finally something Cor and the blond can agree on, they stare at the Glaive with disbelief.

Nyx catches his breath, only long enough to say a few words.

“That's it? That's what you two are fighting about?”

Then he's laughing again, dropping into a kitchen chair when his knees go weak.

There's a solid five minutes of silence, save for Nyx's laughter, before the teenager lets out a snort that passes for a laugh and shakes his head, the tension dropping from his shoulders.

Cor is fucking floored by the boy's ability to just let go of a fight, every single time.

But he's also let out his own snort and dropped into a chair next to Nyx.

“You're lucky you're pretty.”

“I know.”

Cor smiles at his boyfriend's cheeky response and punches him in the shoulder playfully.

Sometimes all you need is a someone to laugh at things for you to put it in perspective.

Cor leans his shoulder on Nyx's as the teenager leaves the room.

Nyx leans his head against Cor's and murmurs.

“He's strong. Don't baby him.”

Cor is floored, Nyx laughed off the situation in front of the boy but now tells Cor not to baby him?

“He's a child.”

“Legally he's an adult. And you were 15 when you joined up.”

He sure as hell can't argue much with that. He also sure as hell tries.

“That was a different situation entirely.”

Nyx picks up his head and looks Cor in the eyes.

“It's really not. Let him have his day. He needs something to feel proud of.”

Cor opens his mouth to argue, then closes it and shakes his head, laughing at himself softly.

“You really know how to make a guy feel bad about something.”

Nyx bursts out laughing again and turns to kiss the side of Cor's head.

“That's what I'm here for. To bruise your ego and suck your dick.”

Cor feels his ears turn red and rolls his eyes, laughing again, a little more this time.

“So about that second part?”


End file.
